Hǫfuð
---- Hǫfuð (ホヴズ, Hovuzu; lit. "Man-head") is Shin Higure's signature weapon; a two-handed meta-broadsword made from Ophionium and reinforced by a tiny amount of Adamantine. Overview The Hǫfuð is a dual handed military sword with a double edged blade that gives off a nefarious blue aura. Although large, measuring 176 cm in length, the blade itself weighs around 157 lbs and lacks a distinct basket hilt. It is mainly referred to as a 'broadsword' due to it's proportions and lack of a basket hit, however, it should be noted that broadswords have a single edge instead of two. The combination of Ophionium and impure Adamantine gives the sword it's distinct black color; as if it has been bathed in demon blood. While initially created as a sword for traditional cut and slash usage, the Hǫfuð along with it's user is versatile enough to be used as a stabbing weapon and a phenomenal 'shield' against other swords. However, Shin has often used the Hǫfuð with only one hand. Due to it's hyperalloy nature, it has an even greater Young's modulus of around 3112 Gpa and a tensile strength of just over 13106 Mpa and despite it being heavier than normal swords, due to it's more practical and realistic size of the blade, the Hǫfuð does not slow down Shin. Additionally, the magnetic moment of this blade is nigh-zero at all times and can resist the effects of magnetism unless subjected to a temperature of 2,206°C. While most metals and swords are corrosion resistant, the term used for Hǫfuð is actually "corrosion immune" as it was able to remain unfazed after coming in contact with highly concentrated Hydroiodic acid and then continued performing with peak efficiency in a fight against a fire-magic user; who set his own magical sword ablaze to fight Shin. Not only does strong acids are unable to harm this sword, any and all agents of oxidization/corrosion is useless against this magical weapon. This magical tool is highly piezoelectric that it, when subjected to immense force from an external body, it automatically converts the applied kinetic or mechanical energy into electric energy and generates strong electric currents to stun those who come in contact with the blade. It's piezoelectrical nature has caused to stimulate and interfere with magnetic fields in nigh-vicinity; this may mean that it can technically be used to move away or repel very small amounts (around 1.01 grams) of plasma. The combination of these two metals also make the blade magically conductive, allowing Shin to easily flow his elemental magic through it. It can be used as a blunt force melee weapon, cutting weapon or as a throwing weapon; depending on how Shin uses it. It's phenomenal melting point of 7261.15 K, even alloys it to block at least three attacks from a Plasma Blade; a feat that even metals like Kinesium aren't capable of achieving. This weapon is corrosion resistant, has anti-icing properties, can withstand unimaginable amounts of pressure, is highly heat retardant, can function under tremendous stress and has an unmatched density making it 'seemingly' indestructible. The Hǫfuð has undergone intense ethernano treatment which provides an invisible, anti-oxidizing, absorbent layer of ethernano which has apparently the same impact energy absorbing ability as an aramid based ballistic vest consisting of at least 25 layers. This also produces counter vibrations automatically if the metal gets too heated and approaches it's melting point, in order to reduce the heat energy transferred via the molecular kinetic energy. If this fact is indeed true, it would mean, the material is 'virtually indestructible' even by fire magic. Additionally, it also contains the level of radiation emitted by the blade itself. But what's most impressive is, when an electric current; via Shin's own lightning magic, is passed through this hyperalloy of a blade, it emanates vibrations which cause the atomic and molecular bonds in nearby metals of other kinds to weaken. The result is to cause nearby solid metals to liquify. This allows the user to simply cut through or destroying other metals on contact. Along with the Crocea Mors, it is the only weapon that can burn through the tough flesh of an immortal and while not enough to kill them, it can cause them tremendous amount of pain. If ruptured or damaged, this ethernano field would react with the highly radioactive blade and released an omnidirectional blast of ionizing radiation; making it extremely dangerous. The guard along with the ergonomic grip is made of yet another magical material that actually senses and recognizes Shin's fingerprints and his grip; including how he holds it and how much force he generally applies to it. Without these biometrics, the Hǫfuð would continue to emit gravitons; becoming seemingly heavier and heavier by every moment and would start sucking in and draining the mage holding onto it. The sword is truly based with both Gravity Magic and magic drain; in order to accomplish this. Hence, it cannot be wielded by anyone except Shin and if they try, the sword would become as heavy as 14,289.3 lbs if not more; by altering it's own personal gravity through the work of gravitons. This has perhaps given rise to the idea that the blade is so heavy that anyone except Shin cannot lift it. Also, the absorbed magical energy from other mages trying to wield it, is only temporarily stored in the sword and must be expelled or would trigger an explosion that is equivalent to 4 megaton of TNT; around 16.8 PJ. Finally, Shin can also channel through and feed the sword his own magical energy to release powerful ranged magical crescent slashes that can easily cut through rocks and stone. Trivia *Hǫfuð is the sword of Heimdallr. It's mentioned in Gylfaginning chapter 26. * It has been described as one of the best magical weapons in existence. **It is perhaps the most OP sword that you have ever seen. * A two handed sword that has a 176 cm long blade with the Hǫfuð's own measurements, should not weigh more than 9.7 lbs. Category:Magic Weapons Category:Tools